marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Bambi Long, Gammy, Green Assassin Lady, Most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy, Nova | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , minion of Thanos, ally of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll; formerly , (leader), , Phalanx's | Relatives = Thanos (foster father); Thane (foster brother); Unnamed former Symbiote | Universe = Earth-7528 | BaseOfOperations = Milano; formerly Sanctuary II; Soulworld; Godthab Omega, Monster Island; C.I.T.T. | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (formerly green)Category:Green Hair | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Light Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zen-Whoberis | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, mercenary, adventurer | Education = Private instruction by Thanos, study of multiple combat techniques | Origin = Biologically enhanced Zen Whoberian | PlaceOfBirth = Planet Zen-Whoberi, Silican System, Milky Way, Earth-7528 | Creators = Jim Starlin; | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 180 | Quotation = I go by many names, my Tick-Ridden Troll, but I'm sure the one that Black Knight knew me by is Gamora, the Deadliest Woman in the whole Galaxy! | Speaker = Gamora | QuoteSource = Strange Tales Vol 1 181 | HistoryText = Early Life Gamora was the sole survivor of the alien humanoid race called the Zen Whoberis, a peace-loving people whose population were wiped out by a zealous religious order seeking to establish a galaxy-wide empire. Agents of the Church, called Grand Inquisitors, herded the entire population of the planet into a valley and exterminated them all for their resistance. The mad Titan Thanos rescued Gamora and brought her through time to a period at least two decades prior to her people's deaths, travelling from Earth-7528 to Earth-616. Aboard his space station Sanctuary, Thanos raised Gamora and used advanced technology to endow her with enhanced humanoid abilities. He also subtly altered her perceptions so that she would not recognize the evil of her deeds. Thanos decided to train her as a weapon to use against and kill the Magus. Thanos made sure Gamora was raised with discipline, though he did on occasion show her affection as a father would show his child: such as celebrating the religious holiday of Yule. Through rigorous training she would become a highly skilled master of various martial arts forms from throughout the universe. Even though Gamora was learning and becoming a master martial artist, she still had more to learn. While still a young girl, she went on a trip with Thanos. Though explicitly against Thanos orders and warning, out of curiosity she decided to venture planetside. In turn she fell into an ambush set up by a group of thugs. The attackers used their numbers advantage and were able to defeat her in spite of her great skill. She was severely injured in the fight and gang raped. Near death, her proverbial knight in shining armor arrived in the form of Thanos, who quickly dispatched the assailants. Thanos then recovered the apologetic and near dead Gamora. After returning to Sanctuary Thanos restored and augmented Gamora. This was achieved via bionic implants and replacement parts of Thanos' own design. These physical and power upgrades made her an equal to Adam Warlock's own physical abilities. She also received specialized training and abilities including resistance to reality distortion as well as an accelerated healing factor that rivals even Wolverine's. Thanos planned to send Gamora to assassinate his enemy, the Magus, the leader of the Universal Church of Truth, a warped version of Adam Warlock from an alternate future. She practiced for this assignment by killing the Church's Grand Inquisitors. Thanos hoped that the presence of a non-contemporary element such as Gamora inserted into the Magus's present would disrupt his opponent's plans and eliminate the divergence of events that created the Magus from this timeline. Gamora's presence was detected by the Magus, who prevented her from getting close enough to assassinate him. Gamora did, however, assist Adam Warlock in his final battle against Magus. When Magus was defeated, Gamora returned to her master, Thanos. After a couple of weeks at Sanctuary, Thanos' base of operations at the time, Gamora expressed her boredom to Thanos. Thanos then told her to find Warlock, and become his unofficial bodyguard. While locating Warlock, she was attacked by Drax the Destroyer, a being whose soul purpose in life is to kill Thanos. She escaped Drax, and returned to Thanos, only to find out Thanos' plan to destroy the universe as a sacrifice to Death. Horrified, she tried to slay Thanos with a dagger, but Thanos slew her instead. Adam Warlock found Gamora with one last spark of life remaining in her body and used his Soul Gem to absorb her consciousness. Gamora's spirit remained in the Soul Gem until the Infinity Gauntlet crisis, when in a plan to stop the Mad Titan from destroying the universe, Warlock projected his, Gamora's and Pip's souls into three deceased bodies. His powers reshaped their shattered bodies into new, more powerful versions of their old bodies. She joined Warlock in his plan to stop Thanos, but she herself was not present for most of the fighting. In the end, when Warlock had seized possession of the Infinity Gauntlet for himself, Gamora remained at his side for whatever would come next, although she was a bit against the idea of leaving Thanos free. Infinity Watch A couple of months later, Warlock was convinced by the Living Tribunal that he was unworthy of wielding the power of all Infinity Gems, so he decided to divide the gems among those he trust. Gamora was entrusted with the supposed defunct Time Gem, and was made a member of the Infinity Watch. The team, led by Adam Warlock and consisting of Drax, Pip and Moondragon, settled in Monster Island, the sovereign nation ruled by the Mole Man. Not long after that, the Watch was forced to team up with Thanos after the reappearance of an old foe of their's, the Magus. However, this Magus was the result of Warlock expelling both the bad and the good from his body in order to truly become a logical being. She and Thanos appeared to have reconciled their relationship and even went a round of friendly sparring while on their mission to defeat the Magus. The Watch, Thanos, and Earth's heroes managed to defeat the Magus, and he was banished to Soul World. At times, Gamora would inadvertently tap into the power of the Time Gem, and get a good glimpse of the future. One of her visions was of a man standing over, what appeared to be, a deceased Adam Warlock. This frightened her, even more so when Warlock was put into a coma after the battle with the Magus. While the Watch, struggled to come together as a team, Gamora stayed by Warlock's bedside and protected the island from foreign invaders. However, one day, a man by the name of Maxam washed up on their shore, and she immediately recognized him as the man from her vision. This suspicious man had no idea who he was nor where he was, but even so, Gamora voted for the Watch to not help him, but Warlock (who had recently woke up from his coma) said they'd help him for the time being. Yet another universal threat emerged when Adam Warlock's good side sought to eradicate the universe of all sin by simply eradicating the universe itself. However, Gamora (and many of Earth's heroes, including fellow Infinity Watch member Moondragon) was manipulated into joining the Goddess' crusade. A war broke out between those manipulated and those non-manipulated with both side suffering heavy casualties. Those manipulated were broke out of trance when Warlock and Thanos defeated the Goddess and banished her to soul world. The team returned back to Monster Island where they could focus on helping Maxam, to Gamora's displeasure. It was a much needed break, but then Warlock called the Watch to help the Silver Surfer defeat the mentally unstable Thor. The Watch went against Adam's instructions and attacked Thor without him present, which resulted in Thor taking the Power Gem from Drax. After this catastrophic mistake, Warlock and Silver Surfer were forced to enlist the help of Doctor Strange to take them and the rest of the Watch to Asgard. They were not met gladly there, for they had to fight their way through Trolls and Asgardians warriors (and even had to get help from Thanos)) to get Odin to finally help Thor. In the end, Thor was cured and Asgard was indebted to the Watch. Leaving the Watch Her true feelings for Adam Warlock began to show further when Maya came to the island and she and Adam fell in love because of Count Abyss' love potion. She believed the best answer was to simply kill Maya. Eventually she accepted it for what it was and went to help rescue her from Abyss in his dimension. The Watch were successful in rescuing Maya, but she ended up marrying someone else. Things would quickly get out of hand for Gamora again. This time due to Maxam making what he thought was a harmless tease about Gamora's feelings towards Adam and referring to it as puppy love. Due to her still being unable to express herself to Adam and her unease and concerns about Maxam, due to the visions from her gem, Gamora attacked Maxam. The two had fought before but this time Gamora was aware of her opponent. The fight favored Gamora to triumph until it was broken up when Moondragon, whom was currently in a coma, used Drax and his power gem to communicate. Adam was displeased with Gamora's actions and told her so. This in turn angered and caused Gamora to verbally lash out. For it was not her mistrust of Maxam directly concerning Adams own well being. Unable to accept Adam siding with Maxam over her, she quit the team and threw her gem at Adam when he asked for it back. Which Warlock in turn gave to Maxam. She then had Pip teleport her away from Monster Island and Earth. She was tracked down by Thanos, who sought out the Time Gem in order to erase his troubled history. However, just as Gamora was going to make a decision to help him or not, all the Infinity Gems of the Watch, and Thanos' Reality gem, disappeared. Infinity Abyss Gamora later separated herself from Thanos, and went back to being an assassin/lone wolf for a couple of years. She was walking around the space port Baligiest, when she heard that Thanos was there and working with the Nihilist Sect, a religious group he founded, again. She saw him, but he looked different. She described his new look as "a bad parody of Iron Man," but before she could question it, Thanos spotted her and attacked her. She barely escaped the space port, and flew to Thanos' old hideout back when he was retired to find some answers. The hideout was trashed and a Skrull research vessel was right outside. There, she found the real Thanos, who was injured, and he showed her the answers to her questions. Thanos created clones of himself many years ago, but never activated them. They remained dormant until a secret enemy of his activated five of them recently, and those five clones all had fixation on destroying the universe and the programming "Adam Warlock is the key to oblivion". Just then, the Thanos clone she recently encountered tracked her to her location, so she and Thanos had to destroy it. After they did that, Thanos began to spy on the other "Thanosi", he did and their plan was revealed. Gamora was later sent to aid Spider-Man and Captain Marvel in protecting Atleza, a human girl who was destined to become an anchor of their reality. They, with the aid of Moondragon, protected the little girl until Adam Warlock, Pip the Troll and Thanos arrived. They arrived to defeat the Omega Thanosi, who was combination of Thanos and Galactus. After they won the battle, Gamora and Adam Warlock entered a loving relationship and decided to depart into another dimension to protect and raise Atleza. Champions of the Universe Gamora and Adam would return sometimes, if their aid in others' adventures was called upon. Gamora trained the She-Hulk for her battle against the Champion of the Universe. She-Hulk lost to the Champion in the fight with him, but was awarded a rematch when she pointed out that Champion, who has regained the Power Gem, was possibly using it as an illegal weapon to boost his strength. While waiting for the rematch, Gamora convinced She-Hulk to train for the fight in her human form rather than as She-Hulk. She had She-Hulk train like this because her human strength was exponentially multiplied when she transformed into the She-Hulk, so she reasoned if she could become stronger in her human form this would make the She-Hulk have greater strength still. Gamora's insight paid off, as now stronger Jennifer Walters made She-Hulk stronger than ever before, allowing her to defeat the Champion with relative ease. ]] Annihilation War Leading up to the Annihilation War Gamora was seen leading a group known as the Graces. They ran into conflict with Ronan the Accuser, whom Gamora faced in single combat, even brandishing Godslayer. Much later Gamora joined the United Front of Nova, using her skills to launch quick counter-attacks against the Annihilation Wave. Phalanx Invasions During the Phalanx's invasion of the Kree homeworld of Hala following the Annihilation War, Gamora was assimilated as a "select" of the hive mind. They dispatched her to apprehend Nova after he fled the planet. The Phalanx then attacked, slaughtering everyone. Ko-rel attempted to draw them away, leaving only Select Gamora to infect Rider with the transmode virus, accelerating his recovery. On planetoid Nil-Rat, Rider and Gamora subdued Drax the Destroyer and brought him in for selection. Once they deposited him, Rider confided in Gamora that he feared that he'd lose himself in the Phalanx collective. Gamora told him that the Phalanx had evolved and valued individuality. Ko-rel refused to be a murderer for her son's sake. However, she was stabbed in the back by Gamora. The Selects Gamora and Drax were sent after Nova with the task to kill him. At the Knowhere station Gamora and Drax found Nova. Rider and Gamora lay unconscious beside each other. Then, an ominous noise woke them. When they come to, they realized whom they were face-to-face with and reacted; Gamora moved quickly to kill him; Rider tried to ask her what the last thing was she remembered besides trying to kill him, while putting a phased pulse ready to clear off her head from her neck. She relented and expressed that all she could recall was that she and Drax caught up to him. Rider asked Worldmind as to where they were; the Xandarian gestalt was unable to present any answer, mostly to due their diminished power levels. All around them was what looked like a graveyard of ships. Also, their passport bracelets were inactive and Gamora's precognitive sense was dulled. Worldmind then detected another life form ahead, which he identified as a pachyceph voidnaut, stranded and lost from his herd. Rider attempted to assist him, but bright creatures appeared out of nowhere and started mauling on the voidnaut. Rider grabbed Gamora and fled from the creatures. Once they were far away, Rider took a moment to rest, for every time he lost concentration, the virus took a firmer hold. Gamora encouraged him to surrender to the transmode virus so they could be together again. He slapped her away, stating that he would fight it with every ounce of his being. When the creatures attacked again, Worldmind reminded Rider that he couldn't fight them at a fraction of his own power and advised him to withdraw and abandon Gamora. However, Rider refused to do the latter and carried her away from the creatures. They then headed through a portal that landed them somewhere else. Rider started coughing up the virus; Gamora urged him to give in to it or else it would kill him, which he refused. Frustrated at his stubbornness, she made one last plea for him to be with her again. Worldmind then formulated a hypothesis; they were trapped inside a Vore, a creature that prowled in the spaces between dimensions. They were currently in the birthing canal, where its young were about to be born. Rider formed a shield around himself and Gamora, as they were thrown out of the Vore. Once outside, Gamora attempted to stab him in the back, only for him to strike first, crushing her leg; he didn't trust her for a second. He then dumped her on top of Drax, who was furiously firing at the Vore, before resuming transit to Kvch, hoping to find a cure to the virus before it regained control or killed him in the next two hours. Drax and Gamora followed Nova's trail. However, the transmode virus within them reacted to the planet, merging them with the very metal of the planet to form a Babel Spire, summoning a Technarchy Siredam. A massive siredam was drawn to the signal made from the Babel Spire Drax and Gamora were trapped in, intending to find Tyro and kill him. After the siredam had ripped him apart before engulfing him, its techno-organic code was being rewritten from the inside and Tyro took control of the siredam, bringing Warlock back to life and curing Drax and Gamora of the virus. Drax was grateful for being free but Gamora was scared, feeling that she was worthless without the transmode virus. Nova comforted her, assuring her that he had found a cure to save the Kree. Guardians of the Galaxy Having no purpose and wanting to do things for the greater good, Gamora joined the team of heroes known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. At first she was not trusted because of her past, but after risking her life to save the others, she was seen in a different light. While trying to close a fissure located inside a Dyson Sphere, the team decided to stop threats to them by turning off the shield that protected them from the star's immense heat. They planned to teleport out, but were unable to do so. Gamora braved the intense heat in order to turn the shields back on, charring her entire body from head to toe. It took some time for Gamora to heal from this. After the Skrulls were found on Knowhere, the team's base, accusations ran high, especially towards Gamora. After they found the Skrulls, it was revealed to all that Star-Lord had Mantis mildly brainwash them into joining the team. Disgusted, Gamora quit the team and headed off with Adam Warlock. After a short run in with the Universal Church of Truth, Gamora and Adam returned to the Guardians in order to help them continue to save the universe. War of Kings When the Inhuman King Black Bolt unleashed the Terrigen Bomb, which created a massive rip in space-time known as the Fault, Warlock was able to stop the tear from expanding, but in doing so he had to overlap the timestream, causing himself to turn into the Magus. Gamora, along with many other Guardians, was killed by the Magus before finally being stopped by Star-Lord and a Cosmic Cube. But this was a trick and the Magus only faked her death, taking Gamora's soul and remaking her with the Church of Truth's belief energy. As a captive of the Magus, she was subject to the torture of their interrogators in an effort to convert her to the Church's beliefs. For a time, it was believed this had worked but when the other team members broke free of their captors, she fought alongside them. Cosmic Avengers Gamora along with the other Guardians teamed up with Tony Stark to stop a Badoon invasion of Earth (specifically London) only to be captured by the Spartax forces sent by J'son due to a newly created off-limit rule for Earth. While being held captive aboard a Spartax ship, Groot managed to rescue the Guardians along with Tony Stark from captivity and the group was able to take over the entire Spartax ship. Angela While the Guardians celebrated their freedom within a bar, Tony Stark hooked up with Gamora. After the two had sex Gamora decided to return to the bar. On her way the warrior was attacked and injured by bounty hunter Maxilin The Accuser, just as she was about to be executed the bounty hunter was shot by Rocket Raccoon. After her brush from death the Guardians hid from Spartoi forces within the Seedy Side of the Andromeda Galaxy. Aboard the Guardian's ship Gamora walked into an awkward encounter with Tony in which she simply ignored him. The group detected an object moving towards Earth and proceeded to intercept it. The object turned out to be the newly arrived Angela who was transported from Heven due to the time-space continuum fracture. Gamora proceeded to battle the deadly angel on the dark side of the Moon. After barely defeating the overpowering angel and encountering the The Watcher, the Guardians captured Angela. Angela recollected her story of struggle into the 616 universe and was set free under Star-Lord's command. Gamora along with the Guardian helped rescue Abigail Brand during Thanos' invasion of Earth. Gamora later fought alongside Angela against the Badoon slave traders and the two became close friends. Agent Venom When Agent Venom joined the team, Gamora was skeptical of his ability to control the symbiote, and after he lost control of it and nearly killed her was supportive of throwing him and the creature out the airlock. Black Vortex After retrieving the Black Vortex from his father, Mister Knife, Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde gathered both the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men at Spartax to decide what to do with such powerful item. The heroes were tracked down by Mister Knife's cosmically-empowered Slaughter Lords and overpowered. During the battle, Gamora submitted to the power of the Black Vortex and had her cosmic potential unleashed, turning the tide of the battle, and allowing the Guardians and the X-Men escape from the Slaughter Lords to Spartax's moon and decide whether to submit to the Black Vortex or not. After Beast of the X-Men submitted to the Black Vortex, attaining cosmic powers, and X-23 attempted to destroy it, Gamora used the Black Vortex to show both teams, along with Sam Alexander, what they stood to gain by submitting to its power. Beast and Angel submitted to the Black Vortex, and accompanied Gamora in a journey to attempt to empower the entire universe. However, at the first planet they stopped they were assaulted by the Accuser Corps, who took the Vortex from them. In retaliation, they attacked Hala. A cosmically-empowered Ronan managed to force them to flee to a distant planet. J'son would take advantage of Hala's condition following Gamora, Beast and Angel's attack, and used all of his firepower to finish off the entire planet. Magik and Rocket Raccoon later tracked them down and talked sense into them, so they could help them fight J'son and his Slaughter Lords. After J'son recovered the Vortex and used its power on Thane to encase the entirety of Spartax in an amber construct, the heroes got the Vortex back and used it on X-Man Kitty Pryde so she could use her now-enhanced phasing powers to phase Spartax through the amber construct and save the planet. Before getting rid of the Vortex, some of the cosmically empowered heroes decided to remove their cosmic powers, Gamora wasn't one of them. Gamora left the Guardians of the Galaxy after her presence in Spartax caught the attention of Kindun, a vengeful victim of Thanos and Gamora's attacks many decades ago, thinking herself to be a threat to the safety of her teammates. The conflict also helped Gamora realize the kind of power she held, and decided to use it to hunt down Thanos once and for all. The following months, Gamora worn out the enhancements of the Black Vortex, having exerted them on her arduous search for Thanos, which bore no results as Thanos was temporarily existing outside the universe. This almost cost Gamora her life when she came into conflict against Hala, a Kree on a quest for revenge due to the destruction of her planetary namesake. Gamora tried to stop her from reaching Spartax, targeting Peter Quill for being J'son son, but failed. Following Hala's defeat at the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Gamora rejoined the team. Civil War II Together with the rest of her teammates, Gamora was summoned to Earth by their friend Captain Marvel to assist her during the second superhuman civil war. After waging war at the Triskelion against the faction of heroes led by Iron Man that opposed Captain Marvel, Gamora turned on her allies when she found out not only that Thanos was being held on Earth, but also that Captain Marvel had kept that piece of information from her on purpose. Following a brawl with Captain Marvel, Gamora decided to cut her ties with the Guardians of the Galaxy when she learned that Captain Marvel had discussed the situation regarding Thanos in secret with Star-Lord. Gamora attempted to break into the Triskelion once again, but was stopped by the combined forces of the Ultimates and Alpha Flight. Captain Marvel updated her on Thanos' status, claiming that he was no longer on Earth, and gave her an ultimatum, to be escorted out of Earth by the Shi'ar or face Earth's justice system. While being delivered to the Imperial Guard, Gamora escaped and made her way back to the Triskelion and into Thanos' cell, which she discovered was completely empty. Having forced Captain Marvel's hand, Gamora was locked inside that very same cell that held her father. When Thanos returned to Earth not long afterwards, Gamora was freed to join the brawl against the Mad Titan. She stood in front of him when he laid defeated, and decided to spare his life after seeing him humbled. Infinity Countdown After experiencing reoccurring dreams concerning encounters with an older version of herself, Gamora came to the realization that a portion of her soul remained trapped inside the Soulworld. Determined to set it free, Gamora set out to find the Soul Stone. To this end, she located Grandmaster and made a deal with him. To perform missions for him with the Guardians of the Galaxy in exchange for information, hoping to find about the Soul Stone this way. When carrying a heist on the Collector's collection, Tivan agreed to help Gamora in her mission. He made a deal with Gamora, offering his assistance in stealing the Soul Stone if it turned out the Grandmaster possessed, in exchange for the Infinity Gem Gamora bluffed about possessing. When the Collector interrupted the Guardians' rendezvous with their client, the Grandmaster revealed he had challenged his brother just to test him. The Collector and the Grandmaster learned that some of their fellow Elders were mysteriously altered or gone, and determined they could be linked to the disappearance of the Infinity Stones. Since helping the Grandmaster and the Collector gather the stones aligned with her plans, Gamora convinced her teammates to embark on a quest to find them. | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Gamora was enhanced at low levels of superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, and healing factor. Gamora received treatments from Thanos that enhanced her physiology. While engaging the US Military, it was mentioned that the armed forces were under the impression that she was no stronger than Spider-Man. However, her skill combined with her strength made them estimate her to be close to as dangerous as Iron Man. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Gamora possesses superhuman strength, making her considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Speed:'' Gamora is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Gamora's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Her respiratory system is vastly superior to that of most humanoid races. Gamora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Gamora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Gamora's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Gamora's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. Her skeleton was constructed of a lightweight yet nearly indestructible alloy, enabling her to survive falls that would eventually kill a normal human. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Gamora possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. She was stated to have a "Village/City" threat level by the Nova Corps, but that she had a potential Universal one when in possession of the Time Gem. *''Infinity Cloak:'' Gamora is capable of pulling weapons out of her cloak, like a hammerspace. *''Self-Sustenance:'' She can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. *''Flight:'' She is able to fly at various speeds under her own power to get from planet to planet. *''Cosmic Armaments:'' Gamora can fabricate a host of blades, swords and other weapons out of cosmic energy.}} | Abilities = ]] Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe: Gamora is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. *''Master Martial Artist:'' She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and she has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. She has learned to paralyze or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. *''Master Assassin:'' Gamora is an extremely skilled assassin, being sent by Thanos to kill many of his adversaries across the galaxy. *''Weapons Master:'' Although skilled in the use of most conventional weapons, she prefers to use knives and swords. *''Expert Marksman:'' She can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. *''Master Tactician and Strategist:'' She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *''Master Acrobat:'' Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. | Strength = * Gamora's natural strength has been increased by Thanos, Adam Warlock, the Black Vortex and other factors to the point where her current power level is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As a member of the Infinity Watch, Gamora wielded the Time Gem. This provided her with precognitive dreams. | Transportation = Various spaceships and crafts. | Weapons = Gamora uses a number of weapons. In the past she wielded the Godslayer. and a special dagger designed to kill the Magus. | Notes = * In it was stated that Gamora, since becoming a new Body via the Soul Gem's Influence during Infinity Gauntlet, is stronger than before, putting her in the same strength class as Iron Man, which would give her a 6 in the Power Grid. Apparently she has been depowered since. * Gamora had a brief fling with Tony Stark shortly after meeting. Notable Appearances * - First Appearance * * | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * * }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Gymnasts Category:War of Kings casualties Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Acrobats Category:Black Vortex users Category:Thanos Family Category:Strategists Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Village/City Threat Level Category:Potential Universal Threat Level Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Thanos Experiment Category:Time Gem wielders Category:Interdimensional Travelers